


Robbed, willingly

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically just a bunch of flirting, Cat Burglar!Kurt, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, This is silly gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I put what I stole back, would you let me kiss you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbed, willingly

"If I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?"

"Wh-what!?" Blaine sputters, anger bubbling up inside him despite his quickening heartbeat that has nothing to do with fear.

Kurt leans in closer and Blaine can't help but step back, letting himself be incased against the wall but he doesn't feel like a victim, for some reason.

"Well, I have what I came here for..."

Blaine scoffs, trying to fold his arms over his chest but Kurt catches one of his hands.

"Oh, so you got the jewelry and cash and now you want to take my... my dignity!?"

To his credit, Kurt doesn't laugh. In fact, his smile is gentle, Blaine doesn't pull his fingers out of his grasp just yet.

"I'm a thief, I steal the things I want. You, with your adorable, buttoned-up polo and gorgeous eyes, are something I want. But I'm asking."

"You're asking...?"

"If I can steal a kiss from you," Kurt whispers with a smirk.

Blaine swallows, trying to keep himself from just leaning forward as an unspoken permission. But he stops himself, extracting his arms from Kurt's grip and trying to step away.

"You held a gun to me!" He squeaks when Kurt pushes him back against the wall, taking a hold of both his arms this time.

"You weren't supposed to be here!" Kurt retorts playfully.

"It's my uncle's office! This is a house with three people, how could you have not planned anyone else not to- to just show up!"

Blaine is panting, trying to convince himself it has nothing to do with how Kurt has him pinned against the wall, fingers wrapped around his wrists, pressing them on either side of his head.

He's trying to convince himself the reason his pulse is going crazy right under Kurt's gentle grip is not because a man here to commit a crime told him his name, stayed long after he got what he broke in for and apparently wants to kiss him.

Blaine watches with labored breath as the rim around Kurt's pupils gets just the slightest bit smaller. Even in the darkness of the room he can still see everything, every sliver of dim, reflected light shining over blue and grey and green.

"You're a thief, a... a burglar. You're taking my family's property, you're _stealing,_ comiting a felony! How do you expect me to just let you... kiss me!" He argues, wondering if Kurt can tell he's trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Because you want me to. Blaine, you have a cellphone in your pocket, you could have called the police at any time. Hell, you could have just called out for help. But you didn't, you let me know your name, you let me tell you mine."

"I don't have one," Blaine breathes, cheeks heating up.

"Have one what?"

"Cellphone. In my pocket. I don't..." Blaine closes his eyes, blush creeping down his neck but Kurt only laughs softly, thumb caressing the skin of one of his wrist, letting it lower a little.

"If I put what I stole back, would you let me kiss you?" He whispers, suddenly far closer than before and Blaine opens his eyes, finding Kurt's inches from his, the outer rim of color almost gone.

"Would you come back to get it?" Blaine can't help but ask, a small giggle escaping him as he realizes just what he had asked.

"I think I will, yes. I might come in through a different entrance, though. A different window."

"I'm- my room is on the third floor."

Kurt leans in impossibly close to whisper in his ear, "I'm very agile."

Blaine turns his head, lips brushing Kurt's cheek, "To answer your question, I would let yo-"

"Blaine? Blaine are you up there?" His uncle's voice calls out.

With a curse, Kurt breaks away, stepping back into the darkness and Blaine feels cold all the sudden, freezing finger-shaped marks on his wrists tingling as he shuts his eyes.

"Y-yeah! I'm here." He calls back, hoping his voice isn't as shaky as his mind.

"I'll be up in a sec! Just going to make us some coffee!"

When he opens his eyes he expects Kurt to be long gone, taking the stolen objects with him, but he's still there.

Before Blaine can say anything, Kurt rushes forward, pressing his lips securely to Blaine's like a promise. One that has Blaine's wold spinning with the feeling of the soft kiss and Kurt's gentle hand against his jaw, trailing away as he leans back.

The kiss is far too short in his opinion, but Blaine's head feels light and he's pretty sure any more would have had him passing out.

Kurt smiles, sucking in his slightly swollen bottom lip before kissing Blaine one final time before slipping out the window. 

It takes Blaine a full minute to realize Kurt had left his bag behind, stolen goods included. 

Blaine almost jumps up and down with a giggle but manages to keep everything contained when his uncle walks in except for the huge smile he hides behind the rim of his coffee cup.


End file.
